Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)
Synopsis When Aunt Marge visits the Dursleys for dinner, she discusses about the life of Harry's dead father. Driven mad, Harry casts magical powers that causes Marge to inflate and make her float away out the door. He then leaves the Dursleys' house, knowing that even if he would be expelled, anywhere would be better than his uncle's house. The Knight Bus takes him to the Leaky Cauldron. When Harry arrives, the Minister for Magic tells him that Harry will not be expelled. However, Harry learns that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban Prison, and is likely to come after him. On the way to Hogwarts, the train stops, and a group of dark creatures, known as Dementors, appear from nowhere, when all of a sudden, Professor R.J. Lupin, Harry's new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, intervenes and casts the Patronus Charm at the Dementor. In Divination class, Professor Trelawney looks into Harry Potter's cup, and sees the Grim, an omen of death. On the first day of Care of Magical Creatures class, Hagrid, the teacher of this class, introduces Buckbeak the hippogriff, who attacks people when offended, like he does to Draco Malfoy, and as a result, injures his arm. Professor Lupin teaches the class the spell "Riddikulus", which is used for defense against a Boggart. When Snape replaces him as teacher one day, he teaches the class all about the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf. During a Quidditch match against Team Hufflepuff, Harry is attacked by Dementors as he flies too high up, and falls off his broomstick, which crashes into the Whomping Willow (not seen in the film version). Later around Christmas, Fred and George give Harry the Marauder's Map so that he can enter Hogsmeade. Harry learns that Sirius Black is his godfather. When Harry, Ron and Hermione visit Hagrid, they find out that Buckbeak has been sentenced to death for attacking Draco. After entering the Shrieking Shack, Peter Pettigrew has become Scabbers, and Lupin is really a werewolf. Hermione also possesses a time-turner to travel back in time. By the end of the school year, Lupin has decided to resign from teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Harry receives a new broom called the Firebolt from an anonymous benefactor. Cast *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger *Richard Griffiths - Vernon Dursley *Fiona Shaw - Petunia Dursley *Harry Melling - Dudley Dursley *Pam Ferris - Marjorie "Marge" Dursley *Lee Ingleby - Stan Shunpike *Lenny Henry - Shrunken Head *Robert Hardy - Cornelius Fudge *Richard Harris - Albus Dumbledore *Maggie Smith - Minerva McGonagall *Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid *Alan Rickman - Severus Snape *David Thewlis - Remus Lupin *Gary Oldman - Sirius Black *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom *Devon Murray - Seamus Finnigan *James Phelps - Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps - George Weasley *Chris Rankin - Percy Weasley *Bonnie Wright - Ginny Weasley *Mark Williams - Arthur Weasley *Julie Walters - Molly Weasley *David Bradley - Argus Filch *Jamie Waylett - Crabbe *Joshua Herdman - Goyle *Genevieve Gaunt - Pansy Parkinson Production timeline *'July 22, 2002: '''Alfonso Cuaron is hired as director for the third Harry Potter film. *'February 24, 2003: Filming began at Leavesden Film Studios. *'''May 26, 2003: The film's release date was slated for June 4, 2004. *'October 2003:' Filming ended on this date. Release timeline Home video timeline Websites The Official Harry Potter Website *http://harrypotter.warnerbros.com (2004–October 2005) Gallery Harrypotter3 filmposter.jpg|Film poster harrypotter3_dvd.jpg|DVD cover harrypotter_dvdset1-3.jpg|DVD set for Years 1-3 (2004-2006) Harrypotter3 hddvd.jpg|HD DVD cover Harrypotter3 bluray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover harrypotter3 itunes2008.jpg|iTunes cover (2008-2014) Harrypotter3 ultimate.jpg|Ultimate Edition Harrypotter3 itunes.jpg|iTunes cover (2014-2018) harrypotter3_itunes2018.jpg|iTunes cover (2018-present) Category:Warner Bros. Category:Harry Potter Category:Movies Category:Released in 2004